Kira Leigh, Ask Away!
by toribabekit
Summary: A Death Note questionnaire only for my review buddy, Kira Leigh. Will probably end up being rated M in later chapters, but I'll leave it T for now.
1. Intro

So hello. It's Destery. NAH, I'M KIDDIN'. -creeper status- Okay so, I decided that I'm going to get in on the "Ask Death Note characters!" orgy. But I'm only doing it for my review buddy, Kira Leigh. What I'm basically saying is that I won't be taking any questions from anyone besides her. If you want, feel free to review~ But yeah, only taking questions from her... Moving on. -scratches ear- LOOK DOWN! -points-

You may only ask these following characters questions;

Light.

L.

Mello.

Matt.

Why only them four? Because they are my favorite characters & I don't feel like doing anyone else. -makes O.e face- So yeah, ask away Kira! Ask any kind of question you like, I think I'm pretty talented in the roleplay department~

-;Victoria. ^-^


	2. First set of questions

Maaaaaaah, no pervy questions. D: Bahaha, just kidding~ NOT REALLY. -giggles- By the way, I won't really stick to the Death Note story like, obvi. -lawlz- Anyway, might as well just get on with it.

/

_Light_;

Hello Kira. -smiles warmly-

**What's your favorite scent?**

Uhm, I'm pretty addicted to the smell of coffee.

**Why didn't you just kill Misa & get it over with?**

Hello? I was using the dumb bitch.

**How do you stand being around L without ravishing him?**

I can obviously control myself, unlike L who pushes you against the wall raping your mouth when your trying to enjoy a game of Solitaire. -glare-

**If you could do anything in the world with no consequences, what would you do?**

It's this pretty obvious? Hint; Kiraaaaaaaaa. Total epic FAIL.

_L_;

Hiiii. -peace sign wave-

**What's your favorite type of candy?**

TASTE THE RAINBOW. -throws Skittles at your face-

**How much money do you make every year?**

I'm bathin' in my monnaaaaay.

**If I asked you to live with me forever... would you?**

Probably not, I'm live with Light-kun & I couldn't stand not getting my morning kisses.

**If you weren't gay for Kira-kun, would we get together? ;)**

Get together as in fuck? I don't bang people I don't know, so no.

_Mello;_

Kiraaa! -random hug-

**Is white chocolate the same as milk chocolate?**

HELL TO THE NO.

**Do you eat meat? [Don't be naughty, I mean pork/chicken :p)**

DAMN IT. I was totally gonna say Matt's meat is the only I eat... So obvi, no, I don't eat meat.

**Have you ever eaten true Mexican food? If not, I reccomend it. If so, what was it?**

I had this beastin' taco with chocolate sauce the other day.

**Have you ever wanted to shoot Matty?**

HELL YES. I swear to shit, he pays more attention to his god damn Nintendogs than me. T-T

_Matt;_

Kira! ...y!

**Why do you always wear goggles anyway? **

I just always loved them, they're badass~

**Do you have a food that you're obsessed with?**

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees. Italian cheese bread. -drool-

**What's your favorite gaming system?**

I don't have a favorite, but I do play my PS3 the most.

**Ever played Runescape? Spyro? WoW?**

Of course~

_Victoria;_

Oh, why thank you boo~ I adore your's! KIRAAAAAA. I am purrrrty jelly.

**Do you have any pets?**

I used to have a cat. -sadface-

**What are their names?**

His name was Kitty, cuzzz I'm extremely original.

**Favorite color?**

BLACK!

**Favorite game?**

Dynasty Warriors or Sengoku Basara~

/

Ahhhh, that was fun!~ I now have to start asking you questions too. -makes -.^ face- I'm shocked that you didn't do that 'Questions for everyone' thing. -makes o.O face- You probably will after I said that though. -lawlz- By the way boo, I'm trying to write asap once I get your questions, but I'm really busy with school. -throws extremely & ridiculously large science book at principal- Also, tomorrow I'm going to be working all day on our little Death Note prompt thingy~ Oh! You really need to update on your Ask Away fic! I'm awaiting my answers. -smirks- But yeah, I'mma go play Dynasty Warriors 7 now. Kbyeee~

-;Victoria. ^-^


	3. Second set of questions

Yeeeeaaaaaah, nigga, I'm back. LOLWTF. -makes O.e face at own creeper status- Uhm. Okay... so I'm really sorry Kira-kun for not up-fuckin'-dating on this shit, yo! ...Sorry, I just love saying 'yo' at the end of every sentence that ends with 'this shit' or just 'shit'. -giggles- I'm a dork, shuddddddddup! -glare- So, enough of my babbling. You already know what went downnnnn on why I haven't updated in for-fuckin'-ever. By the way, because the last two days were finals, I didn't get to update until now! Well... I could have updated earlier... but I was fangirling over Bleach, Korean music & Visual Kei. -kitty smile- If you don't know what Visual Kei is... FUCKIN', LOOK UP THE GAZETTE! -makes a million hearts with hands- Best. Visual. Kei. Band. EVER. But yeah, I'll be on time now because it's summer & shit, yo! -fist pump- Anyway... I'm gonna let you actually fuckin' read the goddamn responces now... KLOVEYOUBYE. -peace sign-

/

_Light_;

**What's your favorite accent? **

British!

**Why use her? Not like y'all fucked or anything. Get it right. :)**

She's is a fine piece of ass... yeah... let's go with that.

**I think that sounds hot. You ought not to complain. He might stop. Ah well, I meant anything BESIDES kira. **

Yes... it is... -cough- What? Uhm. Well, fail on me. I would say... steal all the shit I want in Wal-Mart.

**Ah!**

Moan?

**Who's your role model?**

Mario. Yes, from Super Mario Bros.

**What do you think would happen if you died right now?**

As in where I would go...? Uhm, prolly Shinigami Realm.

_L_;

**Mm... skittles. **

Yes please!

**Darling, I never said fuck. Though, that might be a portion of it.**

Oh, sorry for misunderstanding. But uhm, I'm not sure. I haven't been able to caculate your epicness percentage yet. I think we could be friends?

**What's your favorite color?**

Black & white.

**What's your favorite sex position? Kama Sutra much. ;)**

I really like Light riding me... but 69 is fine too.

_Mello_;

**Mello, I fricken' adore you. **

Thank you. -bows-

**Taco with chocolate sauce? That sounds beast. x3**

It waaaaas!

**I have an idea, get him a multiplayer game! Or... tease him to high heaven while he plays his video games! ;)**

Dude. THANKTHEHEAVENS. Your multiplayer game was genius! But also very destructive. How? I'm now addicted to Dynasty Warriors & now ignoring Matt... I know understand why he ignored me... FML.

**What's one thing you've always wanted to do?**

Get a fuckin' chocolate house & eat it!

**If Matty never existed, what would you do? Who would you fuck?**

I woulda snatched L. -wink- Nah, I'm kiddin'. Prolly some sexy fucker that I met at a bar.

_Matt_;

**You should name a nintendog "Jelly". Cutest. Name. Ever. **

Already got one, he's a pug. -fanboys over it's cuteness-

**What's one thing you've always wanted to do?**

Figure out how the fuck Peach keeps gettin' taken by goddamn Bowser/Let her get raped by Bowser 'cuz I'm tired of savin' her ass.

**Who's one person you've always wanted to fuck besides Mello?**

Oh dear God... I have a LIST. 'tworryMello! -scrambles away from Mello- Uhm. I would say... that sexy fucker from MBLAQ, Lee Joon. LOOKHIMUPONGOOGLE. More of a I want him to fuck me than me fuck him... but if I got to fuck him...I just wanna watch him squirm in pleasure underneath me... sweat glistening all over that devilish body... gripping the sheets desperately as he moans shamelessly as I screw him into the mattress... OH SHIT. Uhm. Sorry... -runs to the bathroom-

**What if Mello died?**

NOOOOO, DON'T YOU DARE PUT SUCH BULLSHIT IDEAS IN MY HEAD! -cries in a corner-

_Victoria_;

**Sorry I didn't post the prompt fic! I did this time. :3 I'll PM you the next prompt! Can't wait to read yours. **

Aaaaah, I'll post it after this Kira-kun. -kitty grin-

**Do you plan to get a new cat?**

FUCK. YES.

**You should move here and be my roomate when I get an apartment. I'm trying to find one! Hahaha!**

That'd be the shit, yo! -makes x3 face-

**Do you like playing Sims? Do you have Sims 3?**

Sims pisses me off to no end... JUST TAKE A DAMN PISS ALREADY. FUCK! ...-cough- But I do have all of the games. -chuckles-

**Do you like school?**

To a certain extent.

**What do you think of my prompt fic?**

Read my damn review honey! -makes heart with hands-

**/**

That was so fun to write. -giggles- It's pretty cracky, sorry. But yeeaaaaah, more questions FTW! WOOOOOO! Hahaha, I'll post my two prompt fics tomorrow or later today. Ja ne! -kitty grin-


	4. Third set of questions

Didn't I upload everything WAY faster this time? YES! -Grimmjow grin- Enjoy Kira-kun~

/

_Victoria_;

**Oh really? I don't see them anywhere on your page. I thought you would post them. I missed you bloody much! D:**

Look on my page now then, baka! ^-^ & I missed you very bloody much too!

**Are you allergic to anything?**

Nope. -Grimmjow grin-

**Do you believe in magic?**

In a young girl's heart? How the music can free her whenever it starts? XD Haha, sorry. & YESSSSS. I believe in magic!

**Do you like the Twilight Saga? -_-;;**

HELL TOTHEFUCKING NO.

**How many hairs do you have on your head?**

Uhm. 483 THOUSANDKAGILLION!

**What color are your eyes?**

My eyes change color. ^-^ But I think they are mostly a grey green.

**Why are none of these questions perverted?**

I don't know, you should put some in there. -winks-

**I MISS YOU.**

IMISSYOUTOO.

**Oh, and... I agree about the Sims.**

I know, huh?

_Light_;

**Why is British your favorite accent?**

Have you seen Harry Potter?

**Why steal everything in Wal-Mart? Why not somewhere more pricey, like Bed Bath & Beyond, or... something similar?**

Because Wal-Mart is the most epic store ever!

**When I say DD, what comes to your mind?**

Huge ass tits.

**Do you like small rodents?**

I can tolerate them as long as they don't crawl in my clothes.

_L;_

**Are you on top or bottom in your awkward suspect / detective relationship?**

Top of course.

**Do you REALLY know how to fight or are you a fraud?**

You didn't see my epic ninja kick? o.O

**Do you liiiiike... waffles? :) I like waffles. Not really. I don't like syrup anyway.**

If the waffles have chocolate, strawberries & whipped cream, then yes, I love waffles.

**What's your favorite soda?**

I don't really like soda... but if I had to pick, then Strawberry Fanta.

**Have I repeated anything? o.o;;**

I believe not.

**If I murdered someone, would you be mad? :p**

Disappointed really.

_Mello_;

**Why chocolate, man? Just curious. I've found I have an addiction to chocolate, but I went to the Magic Time Machine and ordered a fudge cake... they gave me chocolate cake with hot fudge, chocolate chip pieces and chocolate icing... I nearly died...**

DON'T YOU EVER DOUBT CHOCOLATE, WOMEN! Anyway, oooooh, that sounds absolutely orgasmic~ What did it taste like? & whadaya mean, you nearly died? Bad shit went down, literally, huh?

**You're Catholic, right? Do you actually pray and such or do you just hold that title?**

I am. I don't really pray that much though. If I do, it's for Matt to hurry the hell up & get me some goddamn chocolate.

**Why don't you just build a chocolate house and eat it? I made one in grade school.**

YOU DID? O.O That's bloody fuckin' wicked, dude! & I dunno... I want someone else to do it for me. xD

**That sexy fucker would be Light. :)**

Light? YAGAMI? He does have a nice ass...

_Matt_;

**REALLY? I have a pug at home! 3 His name is George because he has a big head so he's named after George Lopez. :p**

Hell yeah! Oooh! Your pug sounds fanboy worthy~

**I agree. I was playing Mario Galaxy and she just stood there on her porch while Mario had the balls to try to jump in after her. Why didn't she have the balls to jump? Pussy.**

Amen sista, AMEN! We should play Super Mario together sometime. xD

**Have you ever seen the movie I Love You Philip Morris? Yeah... watch it... (Starring Jim Carrey and Ewan McGregor)**

Isn't that about some guy falling in love with his cellmate? No, I haven't seen it... Is it good? Funny? All I know is that Jim Carrey was killin' me on Living in Color. XD

/

I absolutely love doing Mello & Matt's. XD


	5. Fourth set of questions

_Victoria;_

**I looked on your page... I'm pretending to have never seen them. :)**

You bitch. xD

**I'm going to cause you to become allergic to the Grimmjow man.**

I could never become allergic to that sex god~

**I don't believe in magic. I do believe in fairies though!**

I love Tinkerbell! :3

**What race are you?**

Black/White/Indian.

**What religion are you?**

Christiannn.

**Why don't you wear a fedora?**

I only do beanies & those furry animal hats~

_Light;_

**What hair conditioner do you use? Is it potato chip scented? :p**

Actually, because of L, I know use fruity shampoo & conditioner.

**Yes, of course I've seen Harry Potter. Still, I love Spaniard accents. 3**

British are totally the best.

**How do you get your hair to look oh-so Beiberlicious? :p -Hates JB-**

I should write his name into... I MEAN. I hate him too.

**Would you bang Selena Gomez?**

HELL NO.

_L;_

**Have you ever worn short shorts? ;)**

Ah... the nights of cross dressing...

**On a scale of 1 to 10, how sexy is Beyond Birthday? Keep in mind, according to fandom, BB looks a lot like you. ;)**

6 or 7...

**Did you ever molest one of the orphans? :O**

Only one blonde in particular. It was wanted.

**Has Watari ever done anything inappropriate to you? Is that why you like him so much? XO**

He taught me some intimate things, but he never did them to or with me. He just described extremely well & I would try it alone in my room. Think what you want with that information.

_Mello;_

**Do you wear a thong, or nothing? :p**

Going commando is fun every once in a while, but thongs are the best~

**Has Matt ever gotten you into a dress?**

Hell yeah! Do you understand how many intense orgasms we've had with cross dressing?

**We saw the perfect thing at the car shop for you to hang on your rear-view mirror. :p It was beads with a cross on it. I'm not getting it for you. It wasn't made of chocolate. Too damn bad.**

Bitch, I already got my own! 

**Has Near ever made any advances on you? ;)**

Have you ever wondered why the hell you never see him stand?

**Have you ever worn spandex? Did you have anything to show off?**

Have you SEEN my body?

_Matt;_

**What's the most childish game you ever played? (like Dora, or Smurf's)**

... I don't consider my Pokemon, Barbie OR my Winnie the Pooh games childish, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

**How good is Mello at video games?**

He's pretty good at Super Smash Bros. & Koei stuff, but he can never lay a finger on me~

**Has Mello ever made you wear lingerie?**

...Didn't he already tell you about the intense ass orgasms?

**Do you cross dress when Mello isn't home? It's okay. Be honest. ;)Has it ever been Princess Peach? :P**

Yes... x/x 

**Is Mello your damsel in distress, or is it the other way around?**

Mostly it's just me being the damsel in distress...

**Would you consider Mello Bowser and you Peach? ;)**

Yes... -blushes from the countless memories that flow into his mind- x/x


	6. Fifth set of questions

_Victoria;_

**You're the bitch! I do so much for you! Look at me? Do you like me now? *Covered in lipstick* XD**

Trick. But yeah, I like you now. xD

**I'm going to. You'll see. Soon, when you see his face, you will SNEEZE!**

In your dreams!

**Indian, eh? I'm going to call you... Toria. Because I will be the only one who calls you "Toria."**

I've never been called that! That's freakin' epic! I love it. 

_Light;_

**Haha, sorry, my girlfriend asked the majority of this past couple questions. Does you shampoo/conditioner smell like strawberries? I used to use this amazing one by Suave that was scented "Fresh Mountain Strawberries."**

That's fine, I didn't mind. & yes, it actually does!

**British... pfft. Australian, then Spanish, THEN British. :)**

NO WAY. British is the best.

**Would you write my name in the death note?**

Only if I had to kill you.

**Can I call you Kira...?**

I don't really mind as long as it's not something ridiculous.

**Would you ever bang Justin Beiber?**

NO FUCKING WAY.

**What is one thing you've never tried with L, but want to?**

Hmm... alrighty done that... & that... ehm... I don't think there isn't anything we haven't already done.

_L;_

**I disagree. I'll say... 10.**

Alright, thank you.

**Did you know my girlfriend does the most realistic, amazing cosplay of you, regardless of the easiness? She is SO good at it, she even got the voice, and mannerisms down. What do you think of that?**

That's very flattering, tell her that I said thank you.

**I don't believe it was wanted. He lied to you. :)**

Believe what you wish.

**I also don't believe he never did anything to you. Watari is creepy.**

Hmm... I don't think so.

_Mello;_

**What do you think of L?**

He's justice. He's genius. He's honorable. He's perfect. He's sexy. He's great in bed... etc. 

**Have you ever smoked a cigarette?**

Yeah, tasted like shit.

**What was going on when you had the best orgasm you ever had?**

To put it simply... sex. :P

**I have, and I don't think your penis is much to look at. ;)**

You must have an eye problem, dumb bitch. -.-

_Matt;_

**I can lay a finger IN you. ;)**

... -blushes like a virgin on prom night-

**I think you're adorable. Is that okay?**

Awh, thanks! :D & hell yeah, it's okay!

**I want to dye my hair your hair color... what would you describe it as?**

I would say red/brownish... dirty red?

**One day, I will be thin enough to cosplay as you. Do you want pictures? :p**

HELL TO THE YEAH.


End file.
